Neurosurgery procedures that involve gaining access to the brain typically require removal of a cranial bone flap and an incision made in the underlying dural tissue. After the procedure is completed, the dural tissue is typically sutured to limit cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) leakage. However, post-surgical CSF leakage is possible even with sutures in place. Such CSF leakage is generally undesirable and is generally a condition that is to be avoided.
One way to help avoid post-surgical CSF leakage is to apply a tissue sealant to the area around the incision in the dural tissue. Typically, the tissue sealant is sprayed topically over the suture line. Such tissue sealants act as a mechanical barrier and typically include properties favorable for adherence to tissue, specifically the dural tissue. Examples of sealants include fibrin sealants which can be derived from plasma, for instance, and synthetic sealants.